gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants
Legacies are mortals who are second or further generation descendants of a god or demigod. Many demigods were descended from gods through their mortal ancestor, such as Heracles Known legacies Descendants of Zeus Line of Perseus Perseus was a demigod son of Zeus but was said to have been descended from Lelex, a son of Poseidon, making Perseus a descendant of Poseidon. This would also make Heracles descended from Poseidon. Strangely, like his great-grandson Hercules, he was also a son and descendant of Zeus. Perseus' maternal great-grandfather Lacedaemon was a son of Zeus. *Perseus' children, Alcaeus, Sthenelus, Heleius, Mestor, Electryon, Gorgophone and Autochthe, were all descended from Zeus and Poseidon. **His grandchildren were: ***Amphitryon, Anaxo, Perimede (by Alcaeus) ***Eurystheus, Alcyone, Medusa, Alcinoe (by Sthenelus) ***Hippothoe (by Mestor) ***Alcmene, Stratobates, Gorgophonus, Phylonomus, Celaeneus, Amphimachus, Lysinomus, Chirimachus, Anactor, Archelaus (by Electryon) ***Tyndareus, Icarius, Aphareus and Leucippus, (by Gorgophone), ****His great-grandchildren, Iphicles (by Amphitryon and Alcmene), Taphius, Penelope (by Icarius) *****His great-great-grandchildren were: Telemachus (by Penelope) *****The Hero Heracles, was a son of Alcmene by Zeus. Line of Heracles Heracles, another son of Alcmene, was a demigod son of Zeus, however he was also a descendant of Zeus as he was the great-grandson of Perseus. *The Heracleidae were the descendants of Hercules and therefore descendants of Zeus. His sons by the daughters of Thespius were descended from Hephaestus. Also like Hercules and his great-grandfather Perseus, they were all descended from Poseidon. Line of Minos Minos was a demigod son of Zeus and the King of Crete. His great-grandfather Agenor was a son of Poseidon and his great-great-great-grandfather Epaphus was a son of Zeus. This makes Minos and his descendants all descended from Poseidon and Zeus. Minos' children were: * Glaucus, Androgeus, Ariadne, Acacallis, Deucalion, Phaedra, Catreus and Xenodice (by his wife Pasiphae) * Eurymedon, Nephalion, Chryses and Philolaus (by the nymph Pareia) * Euxantius (by a Telchinian woman named Dexithea) * Asterion (by Androgeneia) * Euryale * Pholegander ** Minos' grandchildren were: *** Deiphobe (by Glaucus) *** Sthenelus and Alcaeus (by Androgeus) *** Oenopion, Staphylus, Thoas, Peparethus, Phanus, Eurymedon, Enyeus, Ceramus, Maron, Euanthes, Latramys and Tauropolis (by Ariadne) *** Miletus, Amphithemis, Naxos, Garamas and Oaxes (by Acacallis) *** Crete, Idomeneus and Molus (by Deucalion) *** Demophon and Acamas (by Phaedra) *** Althaemenes, Apemosyne, Aerope and Clymene (by Catreus) *** Orion (by Euryale) Line of Dardanus Dardanus was a demigod son of Zeus. His mother was the Pleiad Electra, making him a grandson of the Titans Atlas and Pleione. His children were: Idaeus, Deimas, Erichthonius of Dardania, Ilus, Idaea and Zakynthos. All of his children and descendants were descended from Zeus, Atlas and Pleione. *Dardanus' grandchildren: Tros (by Erichthonius), Mariandynus and Thynus (by Idaea) **Dardanus' great-grandchildren: Ilus, Assaracus and Ganymede (by Tros), ***Dardanus' great-great-grandchildren: Laomedon (by Ilus), Capys (by Assaracus) ****Dardanus' great-great-great-grandchildren: Priam, Astyoche, Lampus, Hicetaon, Clytius, Cilla, Proclia, Aethilla, Medesicaste, Thymoetes, Clytodora, and Hesione (by Laomedon) and Anchises (by Capys). *****The great-great-great-great-grandchildren of Dardanus were all descendants of Zeus: ******Hector, Paris, Deiphobus, Helenus, Polydorus, Polites, Hippothous, Kebriones, Gorgythion, Agathon, Mestor, Chromius, Doryclus, Democoon, Antiphus, Lycaon, Pammon, Dius, Isus, Antiphonus, Echemmon, Archemachus, Aretus, Ascanius, Deiopites, Dryops, Evagoras, Evander, Polymedon, Aegeoneus, Aesacus, Astygonus, Atas, Bias, Chersidamas, Clonius, Echephron, Glaucus, Hippodamas, Hipponous, Hyperion, Hyperochus, Idomeneus, Laodocus, Lysithous, Melanippus, Mylius, Philaemon, Telestas, Antinous, Astynomus, Axion, Biantes, Brissonius, Cheirodamas, Chrysolaus, Dolon, Eresus, Heron, Hippasus, Hipposidus, Ilagus, Lysides, Palaemon, Polymelus, Proneos, Protodamas, Cassandra, Laodice, Medesicaste, Creusa, Medusa, Aristomache, Aristodeme, Lysimache, Polyxena, Demnosia, Demosthea, Ethionome, Henioche, Ilione, Lysianassa, Nereis, Phegea and Philomela (by Priam) ******Dolops (by Lampus) ******Melanippus, Critolaus, (by Hicetaon) ******Caletor, Pronoe and Pronome (by Clytius) ******Teucer and Trambelus (by Hesione) ******Aeneas, Lyrus and Hippodameia (by Anchises) *******Dardanus' great-great-great-great-great grandchildren were: ********Scamandrius (by Hector) ********Corythus (by Paris) ********Cestrinus (by Helenus) ********Cyzicus (by Aeneas) Line of Tantalus Niobe, Pelops and Broteas were all legacies of Zeus as their father Tantalus was a son of Zeus. *The Niobids were legacies of Zeus both on their mothers side and their fathers side. *Pelops' children: Atreus, Thyestes and Nicippe were all descendants of Zeus on their fathers side and Ares on their mothers side. **Atreus' son Pleisthenes was a descendant of Zeus and Ares. **Thyestes' children Pelopia and later Aegisthus were both descendants of Zeus and Ares. **Nicippe's children, Alcyone, Medusa and Eurystheus were all descendants of Zeus and Ares. The were also descended from Zeus and Poseidon on their fathers side Line of Pelasgus Pelasgus was a demigod son of Zeus. His only known son was Lycaon, who was a demigod son of the Oceanid Meliboea and a descendant of Zeus. Lycaon's children were: * Melaeneus, Thesprotus, Helix, Nyctimus, Peucetius, Caucon, Mecisteus, Hopleus, Macareus, Macednus, Oenotrus, Polichus, Acontes, Euaemon, Ancyor, Archebates, Carteron, Aegaeon, Pallas, Eumon, Canethus, Prothous, Linus, Corethon, Maenalus, Teleboas, Physius, Phassus, Phthius, Lycius, Alipherus, Genetor, Bucolion, Socleus, Phineus, Eumetes, Harpaleus, Parrhasius, Portheus, Thyraeus, Haemon, Makedon, Cynaethus, Thocnus, Harpalycus, Heraeeus, Titanas, Mantineus, Cleitor, Stymphalus, Orchomenus, Orestheus, Phigalus, Trapezeus, Daseatas, Helisson, Acacus, Hypsus, Thyreus, Tegeates, Cromus, Charisius, Tricolonus, Peraethus, Aseatas, Eleuther, Lebadus, Psophis, Callisto Descendants of Poseidon Line of Eleius Eleius was a demigod son of Poseidon but was also a descendant of Zeus through his grandfather Endymion, a son of Zeus. *Eleius' son Augeas was a descendant of Poseidon and Zeus. **Augeas' children: Epicaste, Phyleus, Agamede, Agasthenes and Eurytus were all descendants of Poseidon and Zeus. ***Augeas' grandchildren: ****Thestalus (by Epicaste) ****Meges (by Phyleus) ****Dictys and Actor (by Agamede) ****Polyxenus (by Agasthenes) Line of Triopas Actaeus, the earliest known king of Athens, was a descendant of Poseidon through his grandfather Triopas, a son of Poseidon. * His children Agraule, Herse and Pandrosus were descendants of Poseidon. * His grandchildren Erysichthon, Agraule, Herse and Pandrosus (by Agraule), Cephalus (by Herse) and Ceryx (Pandrosus) were all descendants of Poseidon as well. Line of Phineus Phineus' was a demigod son of Poseidon. His children were: Mariandynus, Thynus, Eraseia and Harpyreia. Descendants of Apollo Line of Anius Anius was a demigod son of Apollo, but was also great-grandson and descendant of Dionysus and Zeus on his mothers side. *Anius' children, known as the Oenotropae, were descendants of Apollo, Dionysus and Zeus. They were: Oeno, Spermo, Elais, Andros, Mykonos, and Thasos. Anius three daughters became goddesses. Line of Mykons Mykons was a demigod son of Apollo and the first ruler and namesake of the island of Mykonos. His daughter Xanthippe, was a descendant of Apollo. Descendants of Ares Line of Otrera Otrera was the first queen of the Amazons and a daughter of Eurus. She bore Ares four daughters: Hippolyta, Antiope, Melanippe and Penthesilea. This would also make her children descendants of Eurus. Descendants of Hermes Line of Autolycus Autolycus was a demigod son of Hermes. His children were Anticleia, Polymede, Neaera and Aesimus. * Sinon (by Aesimus) Descendants of Hephaestus Line of Erichthonius Ericthonius was a son of Hephaestus, and a king of Athens. His only son and heir was Pandion I * Pandion I had several children were: Erechtheus, Butes, Procne and Philomela. ** Pandion's grandchildren were: Thespius, the founder and king of Thespiae, was a descendant of Hephaestus. His great-grandfather Erichthonius was a son of Hephaestus. *Antiades, the son of Heracles and Aglaea, was a descendant of Zeus on his fathers side and Hephaestus on his mothers. Descendants of Prometheus *Hellen and his brother Amphictyon were both descended from the Titan Prometheus as their father Deucalion was a son of Prometheus. **Hellen's children: Aeolus, Xuthus and Dorus, and Amphictyon's children: Itonus, Argiope and Physcus were all descended from Prometheus. ***Hellen's grandchildren were all descendants of Prometheus: ****Sisyphus, Athamas, Calyce, Peisidice, Perimede, Cretheus, Salmoneus, Deioneus, Mimas, Perieres, Arne and Canace (by Aeolus) ****Achaeus (by Xuthus) ****Aegimius (by Dorus) ***Amphictyon's grandchildren were all descendants of Prometheus: ****Boeotus, Chromia, Iodame (by Itonus) ****Cercyon (by Argiope) . *****Hellen's great-grandchildren were all descendants of Prometheus as well: ******Glaucus, Ornytion, Almus, and Thersander (by Sisyphus) ******Phrixus, Helle, Makistos, Learchus, Melicertes, Schoeneus and Orchomenus (by Athamas) ******Endymion (by Calyce) ******Antiphus and Actor (by Peisidice) ******Hippodamas and Orestes (by Perimede) ******Aeson, Pheres, Amythaon, Astydameia, Myrina and Alcyone (by Cretheus) ******Tyro (by Salmoneus) ******Asterodia, Aenetus, Actor, Phylacus, and Cephalus (by Deioneus) ******Leucippus and Aphareus (by Perieres) ******Aeolus and Boeotus (by Arne) ******Aloeus, Epopeus, Hopleus, Nireus and Triopas (by Canace) ******Phthius, Archander and Architeles (by Achaeus) ******Dymas and Pamphylus (by Aegimius) To be continued * Altheia and Demetrius were descended from Hecate. * Melas, the son of Antassus was a descendant of Hades as his father was a son of Hades. * The Heliadae and the Heliades were all descendants of Helios, his children, grandchildren and descendants; Cercaphus, Actis, Macarcus, Tenages, Triopas, Phaeton, Ochimus, Electryone, Ialysus * Jason was actually a descendant of Hermes as his grandfather Autolycus was a son of Hermes. * Odysseus was a descendant of Zeus and Hermes. His father Laertes was a son of Zeus, and was a grandson of Autolycus on his mothers side, who was a son of Hermes. * Abaris was a descendant of Hermes as his father Seuthes, was a son of Hermes. * Ileus was a demigod son of Apollo, however he was a descendant of Poseidon since his mother Urea was a daughter of Poseidon. * Daedalus, Eupalamus and Sicyon were all sons of Athena but were descendants of Zeus and Polyhymnia through their ancestor Alacomenus. * Medea was a descendant of Helios. * Opus II was a demigod son of Zeus, however he was also a descendant of Zeus as his father Opus was a son of Zeus. * Lynceus and his brothers were all descendants of Poseidon * through their paternal grandfather and Nilus through their paternal grandmother. * Lysaetes, the king of Mykonos, and his mother Gaconia were both descendant of Apollo through Mykons, a son of Apollo. His daughter Erymia was also descended from Apollo and Gelos. * Asclepius was a son of Apollo, but he was also a descendant of Ares through his mother Coronis, the daughter of Phlegyas. * Agapenor, leader of the Arcadians during the Trojan War, was a descendant of Zeus through his great-great-great grandfather Arcas. * Hippolyta, Antiope, Melanippe and Penthesilea were demigod daughters of Ares, but were descendants of Eurus since their mother Otrera was a daughter of Eurus. * Hippolytus, the son of Theseus and Antiope, was a descendant of Poseidon on his fathers side and a descendant of both Ares and Eurus on his mothers side (Eurus because of his grandmother, Otrera). * The Amazons Deilyce and Oiolyce were both legacies of Poseidon as their mother Cymopoleia was a daughter of Poseidon. * Theseus' two sons, Demophon and Acamas, were descendants of Poseidon. * Hippodameia, Leucippus and Alcippe were all descendants of Ares as their father Oenomaus was a son of Ares. * Caphaurus was a legacy of Apollo, as his father Amphithemis was a son of Apollo. * Mesbius was a legacy of Poseidon on his mothers side and Ares on his fathers side. His mother Amphinome was the granddaughter of Poseidon and his father was a grandson of Ares. * All of Lycaon's children and grandchildren were legacies of Zeus. * Anaxagoras is a legacy of Poseidon. He was descended from Belus, a king of Egypt who was a son of Poseidon. * Actaeon was a son of Aristaeus, but was also a legacy of Harmonia. His mother was a daughter of Harmonia. * Xanthippe was a legacy of Apollo since her father was a son of Apollo. * Lelante's four children: Philaeus, Alcander and Megaletor and Hyperippe, were all legacies of Aphrodite as she was a daughter of Aphrodite. * The four children of Xanthippe and Pleuron: Agenor, Sterope, Stratonice and Laophonte were legacies of Apollo on their mothers side and Prometheus on the fathers. * The children of Pelias, the king of Iolcus, were all legacies of Poseidon as their father was a son of Poseidon * Alacomenus was a legacy of Zeus as his father was a son of Zeus. All of his children and grandchildren were also descendants of Zeus.Category:Mortals